


Performance

by Kyle (gorewhqre)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Chimera Ant Arc, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Jealousy, Komugi (Mentioned), M/M, One Shot, Pining, Pitou knows what’s up, resolved tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorewhqre/pseuds/Kyle
Summary: Pouf plays a song for Pitou and Meruem just so happens to overhear.
Relationships: Meruem/Shaiapouf (Hunter x Hunter)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Performance

He dragged the bow across the strings with complete precision and swiftness. He had grown to play better as time went on, always playing for himself. He played for himself and he played for the King. However, this time, he was playing for an audience of one. As he continued to play, Pitou sat before him, legs criss crossed and one ear twitching with wide vibrant eyes. They seemed to be enjoying it, from what he could tell every time he peeked through a slightly open eye. He pretended their content and impressed feelings did not matter but they did. However said feelings were nothing compared to what they could be if the King felt the same way about his playing. He sometimes envisioned a grand performance for his majesty though. He would play before him on a large stage but there would be no excessive gross decor like what he’s observed from how long he’s been on this earth. It would be dark with just a spotlight encircling him and his violin would be it. He wondered if he could impress him with his playing sometimes. Questioned what made him see things in other people. He also wished he could display just how powerful he was to him. To mercilessly kill before him so cleanly and beautifully. He did not ask for his approval though. He would never ask for something of that caliber. All he wanted was to protect and serve him. That’s all there is to it, he thought as he continued heightening the song he played vigorously with every stroke along the instrument. 

What he did not take into account was the possibility that he would ever listen. That he would stand by and observe with an actual interest and fascination. He did not know Meruem was standing outside the door with a tail wagging with attentiveness and engrossment. 

Pouf did not notice, so he kept playing as usual with a hand that carefully continued to swipe the bow across the strings. He loved to hear the high peaks and steep drops while he played, eyes closed and focused with a slight focused frown on his face. Although he did not show it, his mind ran rapidly in circles, a wave of emotions unleashed. He felt jealous. He was angry and all too impulsive all the time towards that girl but inherently, towards his King. He did not want this, he thought, the bow almost stroking too hard and playing croaked notes. He mustn’t let himself think too much about this now. 

As he finished playing his arms had started to ache slightly, eyes fluttering open nonchalantly as he watched Pitou start to clap with an appeased smile and fangs peeking through the corners of their mouth. He smiled the slightest bit then, letting himself take a small bow with just his torso and propping his violin and bow on the floor by a column. He could still hear the echo of the last note hanging as Pitou stood up, already beginning to compliment him, even with such little knowledge of the instrument. That was when he noticed Meruem was leaning against the wall by the entrance to the room. His eyes jutted and widened for a moment, almost choking on his own spit and clearing his throat. Pitou then turned back with a clawed finger tapping on their mouth in curiosity, mouth forming a small ‘O’ as they saw Meruem before them. They almost immediately bowed, Shaiapouf following like it was second nature, embarrassed and ashamed at how long it took him to do so. 

Why didn’t he sense his aura? He felt so shameful for this lack of care and attentiveness, pondering if his emotions and intensity he devoted into his song... which he subsequently might have composed about the King, might have caused such a failure from the pathetic royal guard he called himself. 

“Neferpitou, you’re dismissed.” Meruem said, his soft spoken words echoing and cascading off the walls. 

They nodded then, smiling almost knowingly as they took their leave, keeping their head down as they walked past Meruem and out of the door.

Shaiapouf knelt there still, one arm resting on his propped knee while his other hand was rested on his heart, fully devoted and presenting himself for his Majesty. He kept his gaze lowered but heard Meruem move closer to him, each footstep ringing in his ears accompanied by a deafening silence. His eyes gaped as he watched Meruem enter his field of vision, eyes following as his frame prompted itself in front of him. His King was sitting in front of him in a position alike to one he sits in while playing Gungi with.... that foolish, incompetent human. 

The butterfly finally met his gaze then, lips still parted in awe and eyes wide in shock still.

“How did you learn how to do that? It sounds so lovely, you grabbed my attention.”

Pouf did not move from his position even if he was at a higher level than Meruem, he had no other way of bowing down to him than this that wouldn’t be flat out sprawled on the floor. 

“I’m terribly sorry if I interrupted your thoughts or anything you might have been doing, Sire. But please, it is my pleasure, I can and will play for solely you, My King.”

Meruem looked at him for a moment longer, studying his earnest and always seemingly apologetic expression. He then lifted his hand and connected his fingers with Pouf’s jaw, lifting and moving his head closer to him, watching his royal guard’s slim eyes widen with shock once more. The blonde’s heart was thudding in his chest and every thought he had while playing quietly exited his mind. A flushed color spread across Shaiapouf’s face.

“Would you play for me then?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fairly short work of mine but I have been working on it for a bit so apologies for how long it took. I hope other Merupoufers enjoy this one.


End file.
